E-Mails and Knitted Sweaters
by InLoveWithMysteries
Summary: As adults, Dipper and Mabel Pines live very different lives. One day, an E-Mail from sister to brother changes everything. Dipper picks Mabel up in Piedmont on his way back to Gravity Falls after a field study. What began with a cheating boyfriend soon escalates... where will this go? I don't own Gravity Falls.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **But I am a massive fan of flannel shirts...**

 **Hello Chaps. This is my first Gravity Falls FanFic. Now, normally I write an entire story in Word and finish it _before_ I upload. But this time I thought I'd do something different. I'll write the prolouge and the first two chapters. After that, I'll take suggestions of where you chaps think it's going. So the finished product will be a mystery - even to me. And, as my username suggests: I do love a good mystery.**

 **Feel free to comment all you want!**

 **Much Love**

 **~InLoveWithMysteries**

* * *

 **Prologue: Emotional backup**

From: Mabel Pines

To: Dipper Pines

Sub.: Awkward emotional twin-support?

Hi Dipper,

I guess you already had a gut feeling about this but I gotta write it down anyway. I caught Marcus red handed today. I broke up with him, packed my bags and drove home to mom and dad on my old bike. I have two more weeks of teaching before the holiday. I don't really know where to go from here. I love my job but I don't love Piedmont. It's not my home. Are you gonna be busy or can I stay with you for approx. two weeks?

Mabel

* * *

From: Dipper Pines

To: Mabel Pines

Sub.: re: Awkward emotional twin-support?

Oh Mabel,

I'm so sorry about this. What a jerk! Wendy already packed the truck to go get you. She even packed Grunkle Stan's old brass knuckles. Said something about giving him similar treatment to what she ended up giving Robbie when they ended it for the umpteenth time? Is there something I should be safer not knowing?

Anyways, sure you can stay here. Soos and Melody are up for it. Grunkle Ford is looking forward to seeing you. If you wanna stay clear of Wendy's use of brass knuckles, I could pick you up on my way home? I'm in Nebraska for research, but I'll be heading back home in a couple of days. Just have mom have a spare bed for me until you are ready to hit the road. I can work from the living room. I have my laptop and my notes. And video chats have been invented ;-)

Love and sincere sibling hug

Dipper

* * *

From: Mabel Pines

To: Dipper Pines

Cc: Wendy C. Pines

Sub.: re: re: Awkward emotional twin-support?

Grunkle Stan's brass knuckles? Really, Wendy?! You actually did it? I was JOKING! OMG, Robbie must hate me for getting that idea into your head!

On another topic: thanks bro-bro. I'd appreciate you picking me up. If it doesn't interfere with your work. I miss everyone. Well, with a few obvious exceptions (I still get those nightmares!)

Thanks guys

Mabel

* * *

To: Mabel Pines

From: Wendy C. Pines

Sub.: What Rob doesn't know…

Yo Mabel,

Robbie can't hate you. He doesn't know that we had that talk. But why did ya tell Dip, eh? Nah, never mind…

Anyways – we all look forward to seeing ya. Danny Stan's been asking why his aunt May-May doesn't live in GF like the rest of the family. He doesn't understand how a Pines can live somewhere where there are fewer pine trees and less lumberjacks. He wants a new sweater for his birthday, btw. The old one got….eh…used. A lot!

See ya!

Wendy


	2. The Ride Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls...**

 **But I am a massive fan of mysteries!**

 **Hello Chaps, here we go! First actual chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to comment :) remember, your ideas are my inspiration.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Ride Home**

"Thanks for doing this, bro-bro", Mabel sighed getting into the old truck after the last day of work. It had been great having Dipper at home for a while. Mom had been driving him crazy. She had somehow gotten it into her head that her scientist son was home on vacation.

He wasn't.

He had told their mom multiple times that he was working on an article for a scientific magazine _and_ a presentation for an upcoming symposium. But she had always apologized and brought him coffee, so he could get some work done. She was nice, just getting old.  
Dipper was a bit concerned that she might not be well, but he would have to wait for the test results before jumping to conclusions.

Mabel couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. Dipper was going all in on the _get-your-sister-to-stop-thinking-about-her-cheating,-ungrateful-ex-boyfriend_ zone. He had even put her 80's music on replay in the truck. When _We´re Taking Over Midnight_ started playing for the third time, he didn't turn it off. He just elbowed her slightly, saying: "C'mon Sis, sing it with me!" because that was the kind of twin brother he had become. Unafraid, unashamed and unapologetic towards people who would harm his sister.

It was a fantastic ride to Oregon. They were singing at the top of their lounges as Mabels glittery phone made it's presence know with Grunkle Stan's voice going: "HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!" (something her pupils found funny and her co-workers didn't understand before she explained it to them). There was a text from Wendy:

 _Yo Mabel! I hope you brought that grabbling hook of yours. We're gonna need it._

Dipper sighed, "Sounds like my son's been climbing trees without company again. He's a good climber, but…he doesn't quite have that whole getting down thing figured out yet".

She laughed.

She just couldn't help it. It wasn't hard imagining the son of a Corduroy getting himself into this sort of trouble at the age of four. But she had had a hard time believing the son of her neurotic twin brother would be like that. Even if he wasn't all that neurotic anymore. Dipper was…well, he was still Dipper, obviously. Still chasing mysteries and being all nerdy and sciency all the time. He didn't stutter anymore.

Never.

No matter the situation, he kept his cool.

He had been taking up boxing and material arts. He was still a nerd, but he was a fit nerd. He wasn't exactly like their Great Uncle Ford – he was still Dipper. He was just a much braver version of Dipper. Then again, he had been a much braver Dipper ever since Weirdmaggedon. The boxing had gotten into him when they returned to Piedmont after the summer when they were 13. At 16, he signed up for material arts classes. He even invited Mabel to join. "It'll be our fun Mystery Twin-thing that no-one takes away from us!" he had argued. And she had accepted. It had turned out to be a good idea, as they returned to Gravity Falls every summer from then on. And, well, Jeff was Jeff. So knowing how to kick right came in handy from time to time. So did her trusty grabbling hook. She never went out of Piedmont without it.

It was a very long ride to Gravity Falls, Oregon, from Piedmont, California. She had had trouble sleeping for the longest time now, but somehow the thought of her brother behind the steering wheel, on the way to her favourite place on Earth, made her feel safe. She had fallen asleep at some point. Dipper hadn't made any attempt to wake her up. He had been worried about her for the two weeks he was in Piedmont. She had been suffering from constant insomnia. She hadn't smiled even once. It was unlike his sister not to smile for so long. So when she finally fell asleep in the truck, he made sure not to wake her up before they reached their destination. "Hey, Mabel," he softly tugged at her shoulder after a couple of more hours, then pointed at a sign, cheering: "look where we are!" Mabel opened her eyes and looked up at the weather beaten old city sign, which bid them welcome to Gravity Falls with the paradoxical message _"there is nothing to see here"_. She took a deep breath in relief, as she almost cried: "Home, sweet home".


	3. If Stan Had Been There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls...**

 **But I like nachos.**

 **Okay Chaps, here is how it's going to work! This is chapter 2. When you have read, you can send me suggestions through PM.**

 **These suggestions are my inspiration for the continued story. In other words: No suggestions - no story.**

 **So leave a comment or PM me, so we can bring Marcus down, all right?**

 **That said: Enjoy folks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: If Stan Had Been There**

To: Mabel Pines

From: Grunkle Ford

Sub.: What's a Grunkle to Do?

Greetings Mabel,

My dear, sweet girl! I knew Dipper wanted to see you on his way home from Nebraska. I was unaware the circumstances until yesterday, when your brother finally felt like he had your permission to tell me. I was speechless (we both know, what my late brother would have said though: HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES!). As you know, I am currently still in Nebraska, but I shall return to Gravity Falls the day after your arrival.

Oh Mabel, what is a Grunkle to do in this situation? If there is anything I can do for you, my dear, just say the word… as long as it is legal. Mostly because we both know the less than legal manner would have worked better, had Stanley still been here – then there would be two grumpy, old, armoured men outside that insolent boy's door right now.

I'll save you a hug for Tuesday.

Much love

Grunkle Ford

* * *

To: Grunkle Ford

From: Mabel Pines

Sub.: re: What's a Grunkle to Do?

Hi Grunkle Ford,

Are you possessed by the ghost of Grunkle Stan?! I never ever…not even in my wildest dreams…thought that I would ever hear and/or read the words _hot Belgian waffles_ from you! That just made my day

On a more serious note: I miss Grunkle Stan terribly as well. But I've still got you and Dipper. Wendy and Soos, Melody… You guys are really all the family I need right now. I just wanna forget about stupid Marcus and his stupid other girlfriend. They wouldn't be worth your trouble anyways. But thanks.

Grunkle Ford, if you really wanna help me – could you help me with my resume? Besides mom and dad, I have no-one in Piedmont anymore. All my friends and family (well, the family I care about) all live in Gravity Falls. I love my job, but after hours, I get really lonely – it's so bad that I've stopped knitting. If I can find a job and a place to live, then I could stay right here in GF where I belong. Like Dipper asked me to before I met Marcus.

Mabel

* * *

The old scientist felt a sting in his heart as he read the response of his great niece. She had always been so good at making friends and being social that the sentence " _I am lonely"_ had a haunting quality to it, which was unbearable. The mere fact that she had stopped knitting just made every alarm in his internal systems go off. Mabel loved knitting. Every year she knitted for every family member. The blanket over his knees as he read through his E-Mails and drank his coffee was knitted by Mabel. It had been a present for his birthday the first year after Stanley's death. It was scarlet red, with a yellow crescent moon and a six-fingered hand on it. In golden letters, it said: _I love you both._ He had cried on receiving it. Now it was his most treasured possession. He never travelled without it. In short: Mabel not knitting was, at least in Ford's mind, another apocalypse waiting to happen. He called one of his publishers and asked to postpone his deadline. When asked why by the younger man, who knew Ford Pines to never miss a deadline, he simply said: "I'm an old man, Bob, and I'm not feeling too well. I might be coming down with something". Then he put down the phone and began packing. He hated lying, but he would rather be the "sick old man" than have anyone outside the family knowing about Mabel's fragile state of mind. He was paranoid that way. He knew. But, better safe than sorry. He then returned to his laptop and began writing.

* * *

To: Mabel Pines

From: Grunkle Ford

Sub.: re: re: What's a Grunkle to Do?

Dearest Mabel,

Of cause, I will help you with your resume. It's the very least I can do. I can't have my great niece being lonely in CA…Stanley would _kill me_. Ha ha. No, in all honesty, we all miss you so very much. If all else fails, I may just need another assistant. Someone artistic to make my research more…graphically pleasing. We'll figure something out.

Love

Grunkle Ford

* * *

Ford send the E-Mail. Then he took off his spectacles and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. And then came the tears, as fear spread throughout his veins. He knew Mabel all too well. She had been such a happy and positive child but ever since Bill Cipher and Weirdmaggeddon, she had become much more fragile. Much more afraid. Much more…he hated to admit it, but she had become self-destructive to a dangerous degree.

 _He_ knew.

 _He_ had been the one who found her in the bathtub with slit wrists and too much alcohol in her blood when she was but fifteen.

 _He_ had taken it upon himself to patch her up and make sure she stayed alive. _He_ had called his brother and the two old men had tried to make it very clear to her that she was needed. That _they_ needed her. That _Dipper_ needed her. That Gravity Falls would be a boring little lumber town in the middle of nowhere without her. They had taken turns to watch over her. They had even talked the twins' parents into letting them take a single year of High School in Oregon, as they had both gotten "internship opportunities". But they had never told anyone. They had talked Soos and Melody into taking Mabel on as an intern in the business of the Mystery Shack. Ford had taken Dipper on as an intern in the scientific world. Ford wasn't sure how, but between him and his con artist of a twin brother, they had managed to keep the attempted suicide hidden from everyone. Now, here he was two states away from a niece that he knew to be self-destructive. She had opened up to him and Stan. Told them everything. They always spoke in the cellar. Nothing ever left the cellar. It was a safe place. The old scientist couldn't hold back his tears. He just let them flow before going back to make sure that everything was packed. Normally, Stanford Pines was a strong man for his age. Both physically and mentally. But right now, he didn't know how to feel. It would have been easier if they had been two grumpy, old men protecting her from herself. If Stanley had been there – he would have picked their great niece up in Piedmont himself. Stan would have known exactly what to do. Ford had suggestions, but he was far from sure. "What am I gonna do, Stanley?" he asked out into the nothingness of his workplace, "What would we have done, if you had still been here?".

As the tears stopped flowing and his mind cleared, Ford returned to his usual, practical self. He had made a solemn promise to Mabel that he would not betray her secret to Dipper. But he had made no promise to worry less about her, than he did about Dipper. So he picked up the phone and did, what any responsible parent should have done: "Soos? Greetings, this is Stanford Pines...I'm well thank you. Now Soos, I have a request to make. Mabel seems upset about something in her last E-Mail. I wondered, could you and Melody please keep her busy until I arrive in town?...Thank you, much appreciated". No-one needed to know more.

* * *

 **Okay Chaps, it's all up to you now.**

 **Go for it!**

 **Much love**

 **~InLoveWithMysteries**


	4. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to the genius Alex Hirsh. I own nothing.**

 **Author's note: Hallo again chaps. I'm sorry that this chapter took such a long time to write and post. Unfortunately it is due to a lot of stress in my life.**

 **Well, the rules are as follows: What happens next is up to you! Review this chapter and write, where you want the story to go. I'll take up that challenge :)**

 **~InLoveWithMysteries**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nightmare**

EENIE.

The light. That horrible red light.

MEENIE.

No. No! It shifted. The symbol in Bill's eye shifted!

MINEY.

Another shift. NO!

Mabel looked at her brother in despair. There was nothing they could do.

It was out of their hands.

… out of hers.

YOU!

* * *

"NO!" She screamed into the darkness. The only light in the room came from the glittering stars outside her window. The room itself was minimalistic – like everything else in the house, except for Dipper's office, of course, which was always full of documents and books.

She sat up straight and took a series of deep breaths. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. It was her brain plying tricks on her by bringing a traumatic event from her childhood back to the surface. Mabel told herself that it was an illusion. She knew that Bill was gone and that he could no longer harm them. But she had to remind herself of this fact every night when she woke up screaming.

She had tried everything. Hypnotherapy, cognitive therapy, meditation, mindfulness… if it had a name, Mabel had tried it. She had tried to get rid of those nightmares for over ten years now, but still they came. Bill haunted her. The yellow dream demon might have been vanquished when Grunkle Stan's memory was deleted back then, but he still found a way to torment Mabel in her sleep.

Bill had meant to kill her when she was twelve years old.

Mabel wasn't afraid to die.

She was afraid to lose.

In the nightmare, she always lost one of two: Sometimes she lost Dipper. Sometimes she lost someone else…

Someone far more important to her.

She put on her dressing gown and pink, sparkly slippers. Her throat felt sore and dry. She might as well have inhaled desert sand, as had been the case last year when she visited Marcus' family. It had been a disaster and she would rather forget about it.

Mabel went across the floor to the other side of the guest room in Dipper's house, careful not to make a noise. She went to the kitchen without waking anybody. A small figure sat at the dinner table and made chewy sounds in the dark.

Against her better judgment, Mabel turned on the light and looked straight at her nephew.


End file.
